


Broken

by LuckyIzzy



Series: Ironically Strange [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depression, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyIzzy/pseuds/LuckyIzzy
Summary: Just Tony Stark's insecurities and feelings concerning Stephen Strange and their relationship. He is afraid, he will leave him too, just like all the others did, he dares not hope.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Tony stark deserves all the love he does not get, honestly!

As soon as he sensed the portal open in the balcony of his Stark tower, he heaved a sigh of relief. Tony had been worried these past days, with Stephen saying he was busy with saving reality and all that magician stuffs. The dark, depressing Tony inside if him had whispered to him every night as he lied alone in his master bed, _Stephen will get bored and leave you like like everyone else did, the countless girls and guys he slept with wishing at least one of them would get him, Pepper, who might be his first love, Steve, whom he thought of a friend just after Rhodey and so many others. Maybe Stephen is finally bored and done with him and now making excuses to avoid the awkwardness hoping tony would take the hint._ He hardly slept unless it was passing out from exhaustion. He felt broken and felt the silence of the rooms choking him every single night. he had clutched the bedsheet and swallowed the urge to scream, biting on his lips. The silence suffocated him, but going out and chit-chatting with others felt like the worse choice.  
Technically, he should not have known the portal being opened even before FRIDAY informed him. But well. he was not giving a single fuck about the details. He mentally thanked his brain for deciding to take a thorough bath today, he would have despised to meet Stephen smelling like motor oil and alcohol. Stepping into the lounge, he saw Stephen sitting on one of the lounge with his dark blue sorcerer robes with torturous amount of belts and signature flying red cape. He was thinking of something else, the lights from outside fell on his eyes, giving his blue irises a multi coloured hues. Tony would never tire of those eyes, they felt like they were from an outer world. sometimes they looked like the ever beautiful space. It scared Tony sometimes, because 80% of his trauma revolved around space, the time in New York or The time in Titan, but he tried his best not to think about those times with failure. But he was still enchanted by them. Maybe all the beautiful things in the world had something fearful to them. It scared Tony that Stephen had come to be a drug to him, he could not live without him. He had grown into his life and mind like he had always existed there, 

Tony wish he could stop being scared and accept that Stephen would never leave him. But he dared not to hope. He had too many of his expectations to shatter along with his heart for countless times. Everyday he feared of the warm feeling in his chest to disappear, everyday he dreaded to get back into the cold pitiless void of depression and loneliness and guilt.  
Oh the guilt, that hanged upon him, ever since the day he was born.  
Like a curse of bearing the the Stark name.

 

He had frozen at the doorway without realizing. But then Stephen looked up to him and smiled for a mere second. And oh the smile, a sure relief again washed over Tony as his racing pulse begun to cool down. It was like watching the sun after a prolonged period of rain.  
Then Stephen snorted, "Are you planning to spend entire night standing there, admiring me? Well, I am not complaining but-"  
The Cloak of Levitation had floated to wrap around Tony like a warm cocoon.  
Tony grinned,"You wish."

Sometimes, he just forgot, underneath so many layers, Stephen was a broken one too, one with own scars and nightmares. They were perfect holding each other. Their bodies perfectly fitted against the other as they soothed the other's trembling figure.

it is not bad, in fact, Tony realizes that it is all he could ask for.  
he is happy.

very much so.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this, I might not, who knows~


End file.
